I'm too young to die!
by claceXfangirl
Summary: Clary is horrified at the thought of her first day of training and will go through no ends of trouble to put it off. but will she succeed especially if it is Jace who is going to be training her?


**Thanks to Jess and Izzy who were one of the first people to review my first one-shot 'Nightmares' and thanks to Guest who gave me inspiration to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**WARNING: a little OOCness in characters. Don't like don't read! :D :D :D**

* * *

I'm too young to die!

CLARY POV:

I am not at all excited about today. Well at least part of it. I'm really looking forward to Demonology with Maryse and Runes with Robert. But the worst part of today is going to be the training session with Jace. Aside from the fact that I have not really warmed up to the fact that I'm actually going to use Shadowhunting weapons from today onwards I don't even want to know how to use a knife or seraph blade or whatever. My best chance of escaping today's first day of training session is to call sick. 'Yeah that's what I'll do' I thought to myself.

I entered the library for Demonology and found out that Maryse was already waiting for me.

"Hello Clary, ready for the first day of your classes?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes Maryse", I said trying to make my voice sound weak. 'Please fall for it', please fall for it, please fall for it!' I was praying like crazy.

"Clary? Are you alright? You don't sound too well..." she said.

'YES!SHE FELL FOR IT' I screamed in my mind. On the outside I tried to look weak and said,

"Maryse, I feel sick and weak as if I cannot walk or I'm too weak to do so" and with that I collapsed onto the armchair in the library.

"Oh dear, I suppose You should go sleep in your room but do you feel good enough to sit still and study?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose I could sit and study" I said and put on a brave face.

"Ok then. I will teach you Demonology right now and then Robert will teach you Runes. Skip today's training session and go to sleep in your room." She said.

I wanted to scream for joy but remembering that Maryse was still there I kept my mouth shut.

After two hours of Demonology (which I rather enjoyed) I sat in the library waiting for Robert. When he came I gave him a small smile and he started to teach me a few basic runes. But seeing at how good I (obviously) was he took me to a more advanced level.

After being satisfied with whatever we had done he dismissed me.

I quickly escaped to my room avoiding Jace skilfully on the way. I Crawled into my blankets and took them over my head to avoid suspicion.

Little did I know the misfortune that was about befall me.

JACE POV:

I was in the training room when Maryse told me that Clary would not be training today. I listened incredulously to her. When she left I decided to give Clary a little visit.

I went to her room and loudly knocked three times.

"Clary... I know you are in there...it would be better if you opened the door right now or i will have to break it down..." I shouted.

I waited for a minute or two and then took out my stele. I traced an unlocking rune on the door and it swung open. On entering the room I saw a bit of Clary's red hair sticking out from under the bed covers. I went and shook her till she poked her head from underneath the covers.

"Oh... hey Jace... I was not feeling so well so Maryse told me to go sleep... Bye" she said and tried escaping under the blankets again.

"Nice try Fray, but you are not escaping anytime soon" I smirked and lifted her off bridal-style from the bed. She squirmed and tried to get out from my grasp.

"Now now... you must be out of your mind to try and escape from your boyfriend's grasp...and such a handsome one too..." I gave her a cocky grin.

One look at me and she could tell that I was serious about the whole training thing.

"Fine"' she sighed, "Let's go train."

I gave her a victorious smile to which she just rolled her eyes.

We went to the training room and I decided to see how she was with the knives.

She took one look at the blades and I tried to comprehend her expression but was unable to.

'Well, here goes nothing' I thought.

And our training session began.

CLARY POV:

I watched horrified as Jace threw a knife to me told me to catch it. My brain comprehended the order in the nick of the time and before the blade could cut me I caught it. My only thought at the moment was 'OH GOD! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE'.

I was shaken out my thoughts when I heard Jace my my name several times.

"Clary! Snap out of it! Where do you disappear in your thoughts?" he asked.

"Huh...Oh...Nowhere... I was just freaking out over the thought that I am going to die young"

"Clary... we all were freaked out on our first day... I understand—

"NO! You don't understand! When Valentine trained you he scrubbed away all fear that was in your mind by force! You were too young then and when you start young you are easier to teach! I'm already sixteen and now II am too old to learn from the basics and too young to die trying!" I screamed at him.

He looked momentarily shocked and then burst out laughing... Oh the nerve of him! I felt shock leaving me and anger starting to fill me... then I realized how stupid I sounded and began to giggle...then I started laughing outright with him...

We both ended up rolling on the floor laughing.

But the thought 'I'm too young to die' never left me.

I silently resolved to myself that I would try my hand at training but I definitely did not plan on dying anytime soon... Because after all I'm too young to die...

* * *

**How did you like this one-shot?! Reviews please! Any ideas about one-shots? Have a good day.**


End file.
